Petropolis 14
Petropolis 14 (ペトロポリス14) is an action-adventure video game developed by Burst Arts and published by Multisoft. In this game, Thunder and his friends investigate the appearances of red pyramids surrounding the Miracle Kingdom and the appearance of the Miracle Planet. It is released in August 10th, 2013 for the Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS, and PlayStation Vita. Plot One day in the Miracle Kingdom, Quake was teaching Pyro how to fly with the new Amber Glider amulet made by Sapphire. As Pyro was able to fly, Quake informed Sapphire, Pyrite, and Queen Quartz to set up Pyro's hatchday party while he is busy testing his new amulet. Meanwhile, Pyro saw a spaceship landing from outer space nearby the kingdom. If he went and told his family and the queen, he would be spoiled by "his surprise," so he decided to try to discover the spaceship himself. Meanwhile, Thunder and most of his friends were invited by Quartz to Pyro's hatchday party, in addition to the arrival of the Miracle Planet, a planet which appears at Miracle Kingdom every 50 years. While everyone was waiting for the party to begin, the heroes saw the spaceship Pyro noticed earlier. From it, the birthday dragon himself emerged, along with a blue rabbit-like creature named Tri. He told the partygoers about the appearance of red pyramids in response to the Miracle Planet's arrival. Quartz also mentioned that a certain few celebrities were about to be invited to Pyro's party, but have disappeared earlier. So Thunder and his friends went out to solve the mystery of the red pyramids, the disappearance of the six celebrities, and the presence of the Miracle Planet. Playable Characters *Thunder Storminski *Selene Melodia *Julie Vixen *Soul Squareshell *Aaron Clawface *Sal Greenspike *Carla Fowl *Pryce Berg *Burrow Diggs *Yoshino Kaneko *Tora Gold *Pyro Bosses Echo Gecko: A gecko beastman who is the lead guitarist of the band Slime-Tunes. Before the band could start their song for Pyro's hatchday, Echo disappeared and fell from the red pyramids' influence. Now he guards his Beast Soul in Leaf Country. Echo has a powerful voice which can easily make others go deaf. He also has a guitar, which he rarely uses for music or fighting purposes. His Beast Soul is known as the Audio Gecko, transforming him into a larger gecko with a louder voice. Prince Peacock: A peafowl beastman who is the heir to Southwestern Islands' royal family. He was supposed to meet Pyro during his hatchday to introduce him to more royalty, but he disappeared after the emergence of the red pyramids. He guards the Beast Soul that is hidden in Tan Desert. Prince is a handsome bird who uses his tail feathers while attacking. His Beast Soul, Emperor Peacock, embodies him with pure beauty. Harriett Hippo: A hippopotamus beastwoman who is well-known movie star in the Miracle Kingdom. She was ready to meet Pyro during his hatchday party, but she lost herself to the influence of the red pyramids. Guarding the Beast Soul in Cerulean Isles, she refuses to back down. Harriett often resorts to relying on movie props to attack the heroes. Her Beast Soul is the Star Hippo, granting her unbelievable power and popularity. York Yeti: A yeti beastman who is a popular wrestler across the Petro Isles. He was delighted to meet Pyro and give him the match of a lifetime, but found himself being controlled by the red pyramids. He is now the guardian of the Beast Soul in Powder Mountain. York is a wrestler who does his fair share of techniques, but fights using his ice axe and his Beast Soul is the Blizzard Yeti, granting him powerful ice powers. Wane Weasel: A weasel beastman who claims to actually be an alien in disguise. Apparently, he was invited to the hatchday party as well, but he never showed up. Thanks to the red pyramids' powers, he found himself guarding the Beast Soul of Heliotrope Heaven. Wane is the only member with psychic abilities. His Beast Soul, Galactic Weasel, haves him in an alien-like body and can summon obstacles and enemies that act as parodies of certain video games. Suzaku Stingray: A stingray beastman who is an honorary swordsman. Because of his previous partnership with the dragons, he was invited to meet Pyro, but ended up losing himself to the red pyramids' powers. He guards the Beast Soul in Gunmetal Factory. Suzaku fights with his old katana and his Beast Soul, Shogun Stingray, grants him the armor of a shogun. Kilo Gramm: An alien who is the constructor of the red pyramids surrounding the Miracle Kingdom. As he was investigating the powers of the red pyramids, he also fell to its influence, turning him into a mad beast. He guards the Beast Soul of his creation in Crimson Volcano. Kilo constantly switches forms when fighting, thus making his true form unknown. His Beast Soul, Morphman Controller, is the one that has been making the Morphman act strange throughout the heroes' journey. Tri Gramm: An alien from the barren planet Gramm. His race was known for claiming new territories to compensate for their own by building the red pyramids. With the appearance of Miracle Planet upon the Miracle Kingdom every 50 years, it was Tri's chance to claim that and the Petro Islands so that his race can flourish. However, he had to act as a mere visitor from his home in order to convince the heroes. Behind their backs, Tri had Kilo build the six pyramids and, hearing about the six Beast Souls, used their power on the six beastmen that were about to attent Pyro's hatchday party, thus forming the League of Gramm. When his plan had been exposed, he wasted no opportunity recruit the League of Gramm to fight the heroes on Miracle Planet. Eventually, the heroes defeated them and went on to fight Tri, with the help of the transformed Morphman on their side. After the battle, Tri decided to remove the pyramids and end the destruction of the world. Worlds *Leaf Country *Tan Desert *Cerulean Isles *Powder Mountain *Heliotrope Heaven *Gunmetal Factory *Crimson Volcano *Miracle Planet *Gramm Hall (FINAL BOSS) Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Petropolis Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Multisoft Category:Action Adventure Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games